Inu no densetsu
by Marleta Gontrex
Summary: This is a story of the powerful human spirit


Inu no densetsu

Stockpile Thomas was walking through the ruined streets of the Boletarian Palace. He had been looking for something and had a sad look on his face - a reflection of the poor condition of once-great Boletaria. The Demon scourge had taken a tole on Stockpile Thomas and the optimistic grin and charm to his eyes became heavier and hard with each passing day in the Nexus.

Suddenly he came on a motionless canine form that was struggling to breathe.

"God...you poor thing. Who would do such a cruel act to something so alive?" Stockpile Thomas said as he knelt down next to the creature. He extended his hand slow and the beast opende it's eyes. It was similar to a dog, probably exported from the dessert. It seemed like it was barely clinging to life and actually had a Cling Ring on one of its toes. Stockpile Thomas softly examined the animals wounds. It winched but did n't appear angry.

"You have a heart of gold. I'll take you back to the Nexus and the Candle Maiden will tent you." Stockpile Thomases heart ached for the creature and he kept it near to his breast as he walked back to Tower Knight archstone. 'If only I had Shard of Archstone' he thought, but it was no matter lamenting the past.

He reached the archstone courtyard and glanced soberly at the hundreds of bolts littering on the floor. Here many a knight had fought Tower Knight and failed. One brave hero had, only to become lunch in the Valley of Defilement. It was such a shame.

Stockpile Thomas put his hand on the sword in the archstone like an Arthyrian mist and felt himself and his companion being whisked away like an egg through the ephemeral realm to the Nexus. When the teleportation was complete he opened his eyes and carried the dog to the Maiden, who was currently sitting on the stairs. She turned her head in a sick way like she could see him even with the wax over her eyes. It awlays made Stockpile Thomas feel strange despite her kind heart which he knew.

"What has thee?" she asked Stockpile Thomas as she stodd up.

"Maiden...please...I found this poor creature in the Palace barely alive. Isent there something you can do?" His twinkling eyes charmed with hope.

"Tis, prithee, perchance there mayhap a remedy for arrows slung and shields a blazed. Come now, place him before mine feet." Stockpile Thomas did so gently, with care.

Stockpile Thomas brushed his hands over the beast's luxurious and eloquent fur. "You are missing some, you poor thing. I shall name you Patches after the patches missing from your battle wounds. You have a heart of gold."

The Maiden said a spell and the hyena become more energized. He was able to stand, shake around and lick Stockpile Thomas happily. He also licked the Maiden's legs but she was not responsive and monotone with her staff.

After that, he and Stockpile Thomas went back to Boletarian Palace to find out what he had been looking for.

"I am not much of a warrior. Please help me fight, Patches." They both killed soldiers and knights but they couldent find what he sought. "Okay, its not safe here my dear. he petted Patched "lets go back to the Nexus."

They returned and talked to the Maiden. She noticed they had Demon's Souls from the warriors they slayed and asked if they wanted to seek soul power. Stockpile Thomas gave his souls to Patches when they said yes. "You have a heart of gold. Please take this."

The Maiden wasn't able to see with her eyes but saw with her soul what Patches truely wanted. With another spell said she transformed him into a human.

"Now you mayn...walk with one of us as strength. However ware ye the death of human's form will make a hyena of thee yet. BRING MORE SOULS.

"Aye, Maiden. Thank you. And thank you, bloke" he said and turned to Stockpile Thomas to give him a freindship hug. "You saved me from the mark of death itself and now I can live in my true desired form. You have done so much. How can I ever thank you?"

Stockpile Thomas welled. "I failed my family, but I vowed not to fail. Live in happyness my freind." He put his arm on Patcheses shoulder and grinned, happy he could save another soul. "Enjoy your new life. You have a heart of gold." 


End file.
